


The Stars Above Us

by Leticia44Lopes



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Jealous, Jealousy, One Shot, Overthinking, TWDG S4 spoilers, The walking dead game - Freeform, Too much Romance, Violentine, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, it's my first one so don't be harsh on me xD, jealous clementine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticia44Lopes/pseuds/Leticia44Lopes
Summary: After the fight on the boat, Minerva returns to school with the rest of the group. This brings some doubts to Clementine's mind. Does Violet still want to be with her? After all they never said they were in a relationship ...*Too romantic even for me**One Shot**I might add more One Shots but no promises*





	The Stars Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write so don't be to harsh on me ahahah  
> This idea kept coming to my head after we find out that Minnie is stil alive, but as won't see this happening in the game here you go ;) Let's make Clementine a little jealous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it... Even though it is kinda rough

With all that had happened and now, with everyone home, resting and recovering from the fight a stupid problem was starting to mess with Clem's head. She hated feeling that way, but even though the world was ending and there were more important things to think about, she was still a human, she felt... and worse... She loved.

Violet and Minnie had, luckily, escaped the boat explosion. After that, it was decided that Minerva could come to the school as, well, more or less, a prisoner. Or at least that was what Clementine had thought. People barely talked to her, even if the majority of them were trying to understand her and what she did, she ate slightly less than the rest of them, but besides that she did what everyone else did.

Violet was the one who was trying to forgive her the most and Clementine could see that... Anyone could.

She had noticed the blonde girl talking with Minnie from time to time, after letting some of her anger towards her go away.

Therefore, Clem started to distance herself a little, believing that, now, that Vi's ex was back, Violet's feelings for her had disappeared. That if they ever existed...

AJ had just got up from the table and went with Tenn, to his room, to play after asking the brunette for permission. She told him to behave and after that, saw both kids leave with smiles on their faces.

She wanted to be happy too. I mean, Clem had everything she could ask for at the school, food, protection, friends, AJ... It wasn't right not to be happy. She needed to be thankful, and she was... But there was something missing...

It was starting to get cold, and the touch of the wind on her face was sending shivers down her body. She didn't seem to care.

Drowned in thoughts, Clementine was brought back to earth with Louis's touch. He sat next to her and laid a paper on the table in front of him. "You ok? " He passed her the paper and the pen waiting for her answer. She wasn't expecting someone to notice, but we were talking about Louis and, if he likes you, he will notice anything.

However, she couldn't tell him what was going through her head. Like hell... Those feelings were stupid and there was nothing she could do to change whatever was happening to her. Louis would tell her to go talk to Vi, but she didn't want to. Violet had all the right to be in love with Minerva, besides all what had happened. They never even said that they were dating... So it's not like Violet owes her a justification.

So Clementine decided to just answer "Ya, thanks" and as she was giving the paper back to Louis, Violet sat in front of them. She didn't seem to be expecting Minerva to follow her since Vi had sat in the middle of the bench, having to slide to one side when the other girl tried to sit next to her. Louis took the paper from Clem without even reading what she had written and when he gave it back it said "I don't understand... When it was you, everyone wanted you out of here. But why is no one is saying anything when she is staying?!"

She agreed with him, partially. Yet, after all that mess no one actually gave a fuck. They mainly ignored her, on the other hand, some of them were trying to forgive. They had been a family once. That was what she wrote back.

"Sooo..." started Violet after, rapidly, looking away from Clem after the brunette raise her head "Louis, why don't we play that stupid game of yours..."

The blonde wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, facing the table while waiting for Louis' answer. Unconsciously, Clementine was doing the same. With the two people that wouldn't leave her mind for the few past days around her it was becoming hard to stay relaxed.

She barely had talked to Violet since the fight and, obviously, the other girl was starting to notice that she was being ignored. Louis took his cards from his pocket, and let each one of the girls, including Minerva, take one, after Vi explained the rules of the game.

Minnie had stayed with the highest card and Louis with the lowest. "This won't be good" thought Clem observing the ginger girl thinking about her question. Her green eyes stared at Louis and then the question came. "Do you hate me?".

Clem looked at Louis while he quickly wrote his answer on the paper - "yes...". No hesitation... She couldn't blame him.

"This was supposed to be funny..." said Violet frowning her eyebrows "Come on, next one!"

This time Vi got the highest card... convenient...and yeah... Clem had the lowest one. Maybe she didn't want to play this shit anymore...

She was expecting the other girl to need some time to think about her question, however it looked like she had already thought about it. "Why are you avoiding me?" Simple. Direct. Violet's eyes were now locked on Clem. They were so goddamn intense with so much things to say , and she had to look away. That was the reason why Vi wanted to play that game even though she always complained about it.

"There are easier ways to make a question..."

"I am not. Next"

"You didn't answer"

"Yes, I did"

With this Clem took another card from Louis, forcing a new round, and looked at it. Ace of hearts. She looked at the cards on the table. Minerva had the lowest one. Great. Clementine didn't want to know anything about her... Well... Besides if she wanted Vi back, but yeah! She wasn't fucking asking that.

"Am I safe around you?" It was the only thing she could think about. Minnie looked at her not much pleased "Yes... If you don't try anything stupid yes"

Clem's blood boiled right there but she tried to maintain the composure. Her patience was ending. Besides her past relationship with Vi, everything she had done to them didn't allow Clementine to be nice towards the other girl, even if she tried to.

Louis' eyes widened next to the brunette. He gave her another card and once again the lowest of the four. The boy looked at her with a smirk showing her his card. He would give her a question now. Clem saw him looking at his paper and tapping with the pen on his chin, until finally he began to write. Then he pushed the paper to the center of the table so everyone could read it. It said:

"At the other game, don't know if you remember, you said you had feelings for someone. Have you told them already?"

Clem looked at the paper not wanting to believe that he had to ask that shitty question right there... She looked around trying to come up with something to say, trying to buy time. It was getting dark and colder and Clementine just wanted to dig a whole and hide there, stay there.

"Well, ya, but that doesn't matter now... Not anymore at least..." she got up, full of the game "Gonna see how's AJ..."

Louis grabbed her by the arm and, with is lips he mimicked "I am sorry". He must have understood that he had done a not so good question and Clementine apreciated that.

"Don't worry" she said.

At the other side of the table she saw Violet... She was still looking at the table but her face, her posture had become tense. Was it what she said that made her stay like that? It could be, but Clem didn't believe it.

When they first met Violet looked so sad when she talked about Minnie, she looked as if she wanted her back so bad! Anyone could she that she really loved her, and even though Clem really wanted to believe that her appearence had changed those feelings, she couldn't fool herself like that. The better thing to do was step away and let them be happy.

Trying to ignore Vi's expression, trying to controle herself and not go grab and give her all she wanted to give, Clem turned back and started walking. 

She knew AJ was okay, obviously he was but she needed to get out of there. Looking at Violet was starting to be to much. Clem knew she liked the blonde... But this was so new... It was not only liking... She wanted her to herself and the ideia that Violet could, and was, in love with Minerva was to much to handle. 

Clem was about to enter the building when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She wanted to believe it was Violet but when Clementine turned around she met Louis' worried eyes. He held out a sheet of paper to her. 

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Violet, but she was almost crying when you left. Talk it out, okay? "

Clementine looked in Violet's direction and for a split second their eyes met. The brunnete felt her own tears wanting to come out.

"I know I am being stupid, Louis! I know I should go talk to her, but what if I am right? What if...." The girl stopped when she remembered that Louis didn't know, no one knew about them... Or at least they didn't know that they had kissed. They didn't know about the feelings Clementine had towards Violet. But it was Louis... She could talk, right? "You know... I like her... More than I thought I did, and now Minerva is back... I am not stupid, I know Vi wants to go back to her and I just feel so hopeless. I hate this feeling! I...I really think I love her. Out of all people..."

Louis' reaction suprised her more than anything. He face palmed himself.

Using his left hand as support it wrote "Just talk, you're worrying for nothing" and then, he hugged her tight.

"Maybe I should go get her, then?" she said as they broke apart.

Louis smiled and nodded.

Clementine took a deep breath and headed back to where she had been sitting some minutes ago.

Violet was still facing her hands laid on the table with her fringe falling into her eyes. Minerva was telling her something but Vi didn't seem to be listening or to be caring.

"Hum... Violet?" Clementine said when she got close enough to the table, ignoring Minerva's talk.

The blonde girl looked up staring at Clem's eyes, with an suprised expression. The brunette's heart ached when she looked at the eyes of her loved one. She was probably feeling as bad as herself and a wave of guilt drowned Clem.

"Don't you see that we're talking?" said Minerva seeing the moment and the tension between the two girls.

"Shut the fuck up, Minerva... Yeah, Clem?"

"Can we talk?... You know... Maybe I could answer your question from earlier..."

Violet didn't look actually happy what made Clem even more nervous. This was probably not a good ideia. She didn't even know what to say, she hadn't think this through.

However, Violet got up and started walking. Clementine wasn't sure what to do, so she just follow the blonde girl into the building.

Her stomach was starting to hurt. The nerves were getting into her.

Around them, the other kids were talking and playing. You wouldn't even say that at the other side of those walls were walkers trying to eat everything that moved. It was great to see everyone happy, but at the same time that didn't help with Clem's nerves.

Violet was walking slowly, with her back slightly curved. Sometimes the girl with the baseball hat wondered if it was actually her back, or the coat she always wore that made her seem slightly curved.

She kept following Violet and got surprised when she understood that the other girl was heading to her own room. That made her even more stressed. She was about to explode. Clem never had been in Vi's room and this wasn't probably the best moment, but she followed her anyway.

When they finally arrived the blonde girl opened the door for Clem to enter and then closed it behind her.

Clementine stopped next to the door observing the room that surrounded her. She would know it belonged to Violet even if no one had told her. Not only because of the photos she kept on one of the walls, where you could see Vi when she was younger with some friends, but also because of the unmade bed and the weapon she used to carry around laid at the desk next to the door.

After looking at the photos, Clem stopped in the middle of the room. Violet stayed next to the door leaning on it, waiting for the other girl to start talking. She kept looking at the ground with her browns frowned and her arms crossed.

"Do you want to tell me now why the fuck have you been avoiding me since the fight? What did I do, Clem?" started Violet, her voice low, almost sad, without looking the other girl in the eyes.

Clementine looked at the blonde not knowing what to say, scared of hearing the thruth. 

"You... You didn't do anything... Is just..."

"Then what?!" interrupted Violet, finally looking up. Getting closer to Clem. Wanting to know more "You've been avoiding me, trying your hardest not to talk to me and I can't even apologize because I don't know what the hell I did! You told me you wouldn't leave but..."

Clem's eyes widened "And I didn't leave! It's just..." she took a deep breath "It's just, now that Minerva is back, I don't know how you feel towards me anymore... I mean... When we first met, you wanted her to come back so bad, I believe. I am sure you wanted to be back again, and now that she's back there's nothing preventing it to happen... You may have had some feelings for me, but I am not stupid enough to believe that you don't love her anymore, or at least that you love me more than you love her... No... Even if you loved me more than her... I wouldn't want it... So I just stepped back, that way you can be happy without having to justify yourself... I know I should've told you and... "

" Stop! Stop, just stop..." Violet interrupted again " Didn't you think, didn't come across your mind that that was MY call to make?! You just saying and thinking bullshit... Yes, when we first met I still loved Minerva, yeah that's true! But do you think I'd let you kiss me twice if I loved another person?! I loved Minnie, I really did, but when you appeared it was... It was so strange. I started to doubt my own feelings, I kept saying to myself that I loved Minnie, but... The more I met you the more I knew that all the feelings I had for her were slowly disappearing... I really fell in love with you and I was scared because, I thought I couldn't love anyone else more than I loved Minnie... But the feelings I was having for you were somehow so much stronger... And when we saw her again at the forest, I felt so happy, I did, and I noticed that although I was happy, I didn't feel the same. I didn't love her anymore, at least the way I used to. And then she betrayed us and all that shit... Okay fuck... I didn't mean to talk so much... Soo, what I wanted to say is! You don't get to decide this kind of things on your own! You can't just stop talking to me because you think I love another girl! I fucking love you, got it?! I have been so fucking sad and scared! I thought you didn't like me anymore... And Yeah I sound like a baby but you know what? Fuck it becau........ "

The rest of the words were cut off when Clem's lips pressed against Violet's ones. It started as a soft kiss, gentle carefull... Their lips touching each other, and then it becomes an intense, desperate kiss.  
Clementine didn't know how starved she was, she didn't remember how much she needed to taste Violet's lips.  
One of her hands was on one side of the blonde girl's face, while the other was resting on her hip. Clem was so lost in that kiss... The room was staring to fall apart and even though Clem was holding Vi with both hands, it didn't seem to bring the two girls close enough. She wasn't sure about what she was doing and without realizing, the brunette allowed her hand to wonder under Violet's shirt, to touch her back carefully... She was able to hear a little moan escape from Vi's lips as she touched the skin with both her hand and her lips...

And finally they broke appart, both their foreheads resting in one another, allowing their breathes to come back to normal, allowing the heat of their bodies to go away... Not totally...

Then, Clementine looked at her lover's eyes... She knew she had messed up, but it didn't turn out so bad...

"Vi... Humf... Look, sorry... I... I actually thought t-that you probably still loved Min..."

"Shh... No more bullshit" she said with a smirk "Just promise me you won't take conclusions on your own anymore... If there is something bothering you, you should tell me. I thought I was losing you, you know?"

"I am sorry... I think I got jealous for no reason... This isn't like me, you know it..."

"Actually... I think I just found a new side of yours... I just wish you don't show it to anyone else."

As Violet said this, her cheeks started to get reddish, and knowing this, she tried to hide them. However Clementine kiss them anyway, glad to be the reason of the redness.

" I-I think I... I think I love you, Vi..."

" I think you love me, too... " the other girl said, smiling while hiding her face on her girlfriend's neck, and letting herself involve by her hug.

"Dork..."

"I am joking... I love you, too. I really love you... So don't doubt it from now on, you dumbass. And don't stop talking to me because you fell like it!"

"But I didn't feel like it!"

"I know..."

With this, Violet pressed her lips to Clem's once again, allowing herself to feel her taste again...

"Humm... Clem... What are you doing?..."

Somehow AJ had entered the room and none of them had noticed...

"Geez, AJ!! G-Go play with Tenn!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I wanted to write a longer story, in an alternate universe or something, but I already know myself and I know it would not work out well ahahah  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
